


Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out

by Beerwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SRB2018, Sterek Reverse Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerwolves/pseuds/Beerwolves
Summary: SRB2018 entry (Artwork)Fic made from this is byAjenno, please give it a read when you can TT <3





	Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can one Fall in Love on a Subway Metro? Let's Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275664) by [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno). 



  



End file.
